Happy Halloween Faberry and Santittany Style
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Rachel and Brittany choose their girlfriends costumes so as payback Quinn and Santana get to choose theirs. Just a fun Halloween story. Happy Halloween everyone! Femslash don't like don't read.


"We are so whipped aren't we?" Quinn Fabray asked looking down at her outfit.

"We let our girlfriends choose our Halloween costumes, I'd say we are." As Santana Lopez finished her statement Brittany and Rachel walked back into the room.

"Oh, Quinn you look so cute!" Rachel Berry gushed over her girlfriends Jigglypuff costume. Santana snickered and Quinn shot her a dirty look.

"You're dressed as a duck, don't even." Brittany Pierce looked Santana up and down wordlessly.

"Britt, are you going to say anything?"

"You look hot." Brittany replied in awe.

"Ok, B has a duck fetish, creepy." Quinn said quietly.

"Shut it Tubbers." The Latina spat angrily and Quinn raised her hands as high as they could go, which wasn't that high with the puffiness of the costume.

"B, is that true?" Santana asked her girlfriend quietly. The tall dancer nodded looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Brittany, everyone has fetishes. Quinn gets turned on by me wearing nothing but her letterman's jacket."

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled at the petite diva.

"What? I was trying to make her feel better." Rachel explained as Santana and Brittany laughed. Quinn shot her friends another dirty look that shut them up immediately.

"We'll talk about this later, Rachel." The Cheerios captain whispered. Rachel blushed and looked down at the ground. Santana looked at Brittany who licked her lips. The Latina stepped as close as she could to pull her girlfriends hand and walk out of the room.

Rachel and Quinn stood in silence until Rachel looked up and pleaded, "Please talk to me, Quinn." Quinn heard the crack in the other girl's voice and immediately felt sympathy.

"Rach, I don't like other people knowing about my fetishes. In the future please don't tell anyone." Quinn tried to be as nice as she could, but still found tears in Rachel's eyes. "I understand you were just trying to make Brittany feel better, and I forgive you, but just in the future, please, keep those things to yourself." The small brunette sniffled and looked up at Quinn.

"I'll do better. Thank you for forgiving me." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and tried to pull her in for a hug, but barely felt Rachel against her with the puffiness between them.

"Can I take this off now?" Rachel nodded and Quinn turned around so Rachel could unzip the back. "Thank you." Quinn said as she slid off the oversized costume to reveal herself in a white tank top and red shorts with the word dancer on it. Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn in for a kiss. As they kissed Quinn got an idea.

"Do I get to choose your costume?" Quinn asked when they had pulled apart.

Rachel thought for a minute until she looked into her girlfriend's eyes and said, "Yes, within reason."

"What's the limit?" the blonde asked warily.

"I won't go naked or without a shirt."

"So if you've worn it in public I'm safe?"

"Yes, but if I've wear it in public it's not really a costume, Quinn." Rachel said still holding onto Quinn.

"Don't worry. It will be." Quinn got a smile on her face and Rachel started to get nervous, but at the same time she trusted Quinn so she didn't press.

"Let's go talk to Brittany and Santana and get dinner." Rachel nodded and followed her girlfriend out of the room to see Santana and Brittany making out on the couch.

"Ok, I guess they're not interested in going to eat with us." Quinn joked loudly to Rachel covering her eyes.

"Way to ruin a mood, Q." Santana said getting off of Brittany.

"This _is _my house, Santana." Rachel pointed out.

"Whatever." Santana said meaning Rachel won the argument.

"Did you say something about food, Q?" Brittany asked sitting while still holding Santana's hand.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys wanted to get dinner." Quinn replied still shooting Santana a death glare. The four girls went to dinner and parted ways. Quinn told Santana her plan and the Latina immediately asked if she could choose B's outfit to which Britt agreed.

The next two days before the Glee club Halloween party Quinn and Santana planned their girlfriend's costumes and on the night of the party the girls were dressed with smiles on their faces as their significant others were dressed in Brittney Spears' "Slave 4 U" outfit for Brittany and "One More Time" outfit for Rachel.

"I can't believe this is the outfit you chose for me." Rachel commented as they got in Santana's car to drive to Sam's girlfriend, Hope's friend's house.

"Where's this house we're going to?"

"It's not very far. Sam told me Kelli's house was ten or fifteen minutes past Sam's house." Santana explained stopping at a red light.

"Kelli is Hope's friend right?" Rachel asked trying to remember what Hope had told them.

"Yup, her twenty four year old friend who will hopefully give us beer." Brittany said excitedly.

"If not I'm sure Puck brought some." Quinn stated causing a confused look from Rachel.

"Just so you know if you drink you're not getting laid." The petite woman said quietly.

"Why?" Quinn asked shocked.

"When you're drunk you do stupid things and I won't sleep with you if you won't remember it the next day." Rachel explained and Quinn nodded.

"Fine, I won't drink."

"Thank you." Rachel replied leaning up to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

As Rachel sat back down Quinn heard Santana cough "Whipped"

"Says the woman who's dressed as a duck." Her comment earned a dirty look as they pulled into a large house with a red 1967 mustang in the driveway.

"I don't see anyone else's car. I guess we're the first ones." Rachel observed as she helped Quinn get out of the car. The four women walked to the house silently and Brittany knocked on the door to hear a dog bark.

"Oh, quiet Elphie." They heard a woman's voice say.

"I like her already." Rachel whispered to Quinn before the door opened to reveal a short dark haired woman dressed in all black with a scythe in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kelli." She said holding a small beagle in her arms. Kelli had a sweet smile as she led them into a large kitchen where they saw Sam, Hope, Finn, Puck and two Cheerios.

"Jigglypuff, cool." Hope complimented stepping close to them in a black robe and wand in hand.

"Thanks." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Santana asked annoyed as Puck coughed "whipped" and Finn laughed.

"Draco and Hermione from Harry Potter."

"But they were never together in the book or movie." Rachel replied confused.

"They were up here." The short red head said pointing to her head.

"Dramione for the win." Kelli interjected high fiving Hope. Quinn looked around the room and saw Finn dressed as Frankenstein and Puck dressed as what appears to be a rock star dressed in tight jeans and a black shirt holding a microphone. She then saw the two Cheerios she knew to be named Haley and Olivia dressed as the Means Girls Christmas outfits.

"Where's everybody else?" Brittany asked waving to Haley and Olivia.

"Downstairs." Kelli replied and added, "Where we're going. We're gonna go watch Signs then head to the corn maze so grab food then we're gonna watch the movie." Rachel got distracted by talking to Kelli about Wicked and Puck walked over to Quinn.

"Want a drink?" He said holding a flask up to her.

"No, I can't." Quinn replied watching Rachel laugh at something the hostess said.

"'Cause you're whipped?"

Quinn shot him an evil glare and said, "No, because I don't feel like drinking."

"Uh huh." He said unconvinced.

"Fine I'll prove I'm not whipped give me some." Quinn said holding her cup up and letting Puck pour the mixed content of his flask into her punch. An hour later Quinn felt buzzed and Rachel was clinging to her scared of the movie. In fact Rachel was the only one scared of the movie and everyone else decided to take advantage of that fact. When they arrived at the corn maze Kelli decided to assign everyone the task of trying to scare Rachel senseless. They all spilt up by couples and headed through the maze. Not ten minutes later Rachel looked at Quinn who was stumbling behind her.

"Quinn, are you drunk?" Rachel asked loudly.

"I only had one drink." The blonde replied then laughed.

"I told you not to drink now I'm withholding." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But Rachie bear, Puck called me whipped."

"I don't care. I asked you not to drink." Rachel then went on a loud tirade about how Quinn should listen to her.

"Ahh!" they heard behind Rachel and only Quinn screamed.

"I'll get to you in a minute." Rachel said to Hope before turning back to Quinn who had now sobered up.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I had a drink from Puck's flask, please forgive me." Rachel sighed and pulled Quinn in for a hug.

"I forgive you." She whispered before pulling away and turning to Hope to say, "Now why did you jump out of the corn?"

Hope looked down ashamed at the floor before saying, "It was Kelli's idea 'cause you were scared of Signs." At that moment Kelli and her wife, Alli, walk out of the corn.

"Thanks Hope." Hope giggled at Kelli and walked back through the corn to find Sam.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be funny if we scared you. Can you forgive me?" Kelli asked holding Alli's hand. Rachel looked at Quinn who nodded followed by Rachel nodding. When everyone tried to head back to Kelli's house they couldn't find Brittany and Santana and when they tried calling them they didn't answer their phone.

"We could just leave them here." Kurt offered.

"Uh, no." Quinn said and the Cheerio captain got an idea. "Brittany and Santana get your butts out here!" Quinn yelled making her sound like Coach Sylvester as best she could. The two cheerios jumped out of the corn while trying to fix their costumes.

"Is Coach Sylvester around?" Santana asked breathing heavily.

"Nope, now let's go." Quinn said snappily while everyone else was bent over laughing. They got back to Kelli's house and Rachel hit Puck across the side of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I heard you gave Quinn some of your flask." Rachel replied.

"Well, she took it. I didn't put it into her mouth." Puck defended.

"I will talk to her about it. You didn't have to called her whipped." Rachel replied and walked back over to Quinn who gave Puck a face that only said "haha" Everyone started to leave then and Santana drove them home dropping Quinn and Rachel off at Rachel's house where they would be spending the night.

"That was a fun night." Quinn said as she climbed into Rachel's bed after changing her clothes.

"I'm still mad at you, Quinn." Rachel replied changing her clothes.

"I told you I was sorry and you forgave me." Quinn stated confused.

"I did, but I still need to speak to you." The petite diva said sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, I will listen to what you have to say." Quinn responded sitting up and looking at her girlfriend intently.

Rachel started to pace for a few minutes and looked at her love on the bed before saying, "Never mind. Let's go to sleep." Quinn took Rachel's mood as a Halloween miracle and fell asleep with the love of her life in her arms smilingly reminiscing of the past night.


End file.
